1. Field
The embodiments described below relate to the generation and presentation of time-related data. Some embodiments relate to the display of a graphical indicator to represent a value of a metric and a time interval associated with the value.
2. Description
Modern computing systems collect large amounts of data. The collected data may be processed in order to generate even more data. A user's ability to determine facts and trends based on such data is often hampered by the volume and complexity of the data.
Visualizations (e.g., charts, graphs, etc.) may be used to present data to users. Typically, the goal of a visualization is to convey data to users in an easy-to-understand format. Time-related data presents special considerations. For example, a visualization of time-related data should efficiently convey both data and associated time periods. These concerns are exacerbated for visualizations presented on small display screens, which are increasingly common.
Systems are desired for efficiently presenting time-related data.